


With a soldier's eyes I see you

by orphan_account



Category: Yuuri on Ice - Fandom
Genre: Band References, Flipping off, Hamilton References, Kisses, M/M, probably a slow burn (whatever that means), show/book references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and his older half brother Victor live together with Yuuri (Victor's fiancé) and one day Yuri finds himself falling madly in love with an Otabek Altin





	1. Grab some lunch❤️

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Hello my lovelies! I have to admit that I was never a big Otayuri shipper but it grew on me and now here we are my first fanfiction was going to be about SOLANGELO but I kept having Otayuri ideas flooding my mind and btw I don't correct my work like ever so if you can see past that I think it's a good story and if you want you can help me write even if it's a year later and your reading this feel free to email me at abelle0606@gmail.com  
> HAVE FUN

Chapter 1. Grab some lunch ❤️

 

Yuri’s POV

“Yuri Plisetsky nice to meet you.” “Otabek Altin nice to meet you.” I can't believe this stupid teacher making us introduce ourselves to our shitty classmates. WOAH rewind “Otabek Altin nice to meet you.” Wow he’s kinda cute… Shut up dumbass there is no way he's even BI but maybe… “Alright class that's enough my name is Yakov Feltsmen and I will be one of your many teachers in your new college.” Despite his cheery welcome he looked very shitty but back to Otabek handsome Altin I look over to study him he has beautiful black hair and- “Hey soldier eyes after this dumb class wanna grab some grub you're the only one here who looks cool enough to hang with so you in?” Holy shit he's talking to me and he noticed me I wonder if I should decline or- “Mr.Altin do you have something you want to share with the class?” He rolled his eyes when the bell rings and stands “depends what time is it?” I quickly answer not wanting to disappoint he gives me an approving smile and looks at the teacher dead in the eyes “go fuck yourself.” He flipped the teacher off and pointed to the clock grabbing my hand and making a run for it “why would you do that? We had ten minutes before school is over.” He shrugged and pulled me close to him when a hall monitor passed and didn't see us “I like making my exits big.” He whispered and pulled me into the library where we went out the back door and I was following him before he stopped and turned around grinning like a maniac “that was awesome! Hop on.” He gestured toward the awesome motorcycle “no way that's so…” I was at a loss for words it was just wow “I'm sorry I can't go Victor insists on picking me up.” I growled Victor was my annoying older half brother 

Otabek frowned “Victor? Oh I'm sorry I just… I didn't know you had a boyfriend I-” I couldn't believe my ears Victor my boyfriend HA never i guess I laughed cause he blushed head to toe thinking I was laughing at him “I'm sorry it's just he's my brother and he has a fiancé.” He perked up at that “cute…” I laughed again “Fucking disgusting if you ask me!” It was his turn to laugh now making me blush 

“HEY YURIO OVER HERE!” I turned to see my brother and his fiancé walking over “Hey yurio’s friends.” Otabek called over “Fuck you beka!” I glared at him I hated being called Yurio he winced but smiled “you wish!” He left me in shock for a moment Yuuri giggled but greeted Otabek “hi I'm Yuuri this is Victor.” He held out his hand but before he could shake it Victor grinned mischievously “so are you the brats new boyfriend?” I blushed “c-mon beka…” I said pulling him onto the bike “Let's get outa here!” We left them to eat our dust 

5 weeks of hanging out and I had gotten a new apartment and mottled it already it was my 2nd year of college after all and I needed it 

Hey I'm starving please say your free babe (=^w^=) 

Babe? Yeah i am free too and I love your new sig. By the way -O 

Sorry autocorrect. Where should we eat? (=^~^=) P.S this one's better 

I'll pick you up babe love you <3  
-O

My heart! I rolled over on the bed it was an auto correct I typed beka wrong and it corrected to babe I was blushing furiously and all i wanted to do was screenshot it and crop out everything except for 

I'll pick you up babe love you <3  
-O

But that would be creepy if i do say so myself and I do! 

As i finished cleaning up my place so it at least looked presentable the door bell rang and I buzzed him in 

“Hey yuri! Okay so I brought some pizza, Hawaiian like you like it! I thought we could stay in and hang out.” Was it just me or did he seem to imply something there I shook my head and let the very cutely blushing Otabek in


	2. Truth or dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUM TODAY BITCHES!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are short but I swear that the story will be long and lead off into a series hopefully 
> 
> And there is a my chemical romance reference in there

Otabek POV 

P.S I will only do the whole P.O.V thing occasionally if I don't than it will say it in my notes

I stepped through the door to Yuri’s decent apartment I set the pizzas down on what I assumed to be the coffee table and tried to calm my heart while Yuri went to grab the plates 

“HEY CAN YOU FIND A MOVIE THEY ARE IN THE CUPBOARD NEXT TO THE TV?” Yuri yelled from the other room I walked over to the cupboard as I shouted my response but as I was looking for a movie I heard a voice humming from the other room and I just couldn't help myself so I got up and went towards the music Yuri had just got the plates and was humming some random song and noticed me listening 

“Oh sorry I'm not that good…” I gaped at him but I noticed he had made a nervous joke so I played along “Sing it for the deaf am I right?” I nudged him and he grinned wickedly “Oh you have no idea.” 

After talking during the whole movie we finally start to get bored so when he offered me a drink I of course accepted it and then got drunk

“Sssssssss HICK Sooooo let’s play truth or dare!” He slurred his words as did I when I gladly obliged 

“Truth or dare?” He looked at me his eyes shining playfully “TRUUUUUTH!” I yelled loudly as I am an unexpected kind of drunk but he only giggled in response “Is it true thaaaaaaaaat you're gay?” He blushed and tried to take it back but I grinned back “if I wasn't gay would I do this?” I leaned in and we shared a bruising kiss that led to other things that night 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh my head where am I?” I turned to see Yuri’s eyes wide open staring at me blushing “Otabek did we… Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I just-” I started laughing I couldn't help myself my crush was apologizing to me for us ending up in bed it's crazy! “Yuri calm down we’re friends this happens sometimes I mean not responsibly but we did use protection so i think we're okay! I mean let's not make a habit of this okay? I didn't know you were gay and I had no idea that you might be into me and that's the upside…..” I mumbled the last part so he couldn't hear me but maybe he could have heard it but he showed no sign if he did just extreme blushing 

“So you're gay too… I have to ask you something and it might sound weird but did you feel anything when we kissed?” I blushed furiously which Yuri seem to take note of “I don't know can I be honest and hope to god it doesn't ruin our friendship?” Yuri giggled and nodded “I liked it it was like fireworks and I like you and I just-” I was cut off by a screaming Victor “Hey Bro come on it’s your early birthday dinner in a while!” I sputtered while Yuri kissed me on the cheek “I'll text you beka.” He made it sound so endearing as he walked away towards his brothers car while flipping everyone who dared to look at him off


	3. When everything good turns to gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even my titles are song references wow

Yuri’s POV

I leaned in intending to kiss him but in the end I got cold feet and went for the cheek everyone was staring but i was to happy to care so I flipped everyone off normal right?

Yuuri rushed up to me dragging a grinning Victor behind him “Hey Yuri! How was school? Are you ready for your birthday dinner?” I nodded and was about to answer when “And how is that boyfriend of yours?” Yuuri nudged Victor lightly “Love I think you need to quit the teasing. Do you remember when our friends would tease us before we got together and how when we had our first kiss we wouldn't tell them because we didn't want any more teasing?” Victor seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and kissing Yuuri’s nose which made me want to throw up “I definitely remember the kiss. You are right though. I'll stop Yuri.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Heeeeeeeey Guuuuuuuuys!” “NO!” They yelled in union because apparently birthday dinners were only for family and significant others 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DING!

Everyone in class looked at me, we were working on a science test and as Mrs.Figgins gave me a death stare I had to fight off the urge to flip her off as I checked my messages

Does this mean we're together?   
-O

I gasped and yet again everyone in the room looked at me with more interest this time

“Mr.Plisetsky do you have something to share with the class?” I looked up people were snickering while Mrs.Figgins looked smug “Well I don't think a stupid science class is worthy of my love life so why don't you do us all the pleasure to shut up and sit back down.” I said calmly as she gaped at me and I could tell she was about to report me when the lunch bell rang and I scurried off to meet Otabek ,who was 1 grade above me, heading to PE as it was a few classes away from the lunch room and I could walk him there and maybe (without him knowing) watch him run a few laps 

I got to his class when I was emotionally shattered I grabbed my bag and ran 

DING-A-LING-A-DING (I can't do a school bell onamonapia) 

“Hey Yuri I waited for you but I guess you went without me…” He sounded a little hurt why shouldn't he “You looked pretty busy kissing that girl alone in the classroom.” I wanted to run but my stupid feelings got the best of me “You could've told me you were bi or at least that you   
weren't interested but NO you had to lead me on and to think I thought….. Never mind just leave me alone Altin!” I probably shouldn't have shoved him but I couldn't help it “YURI WAIT STOP PLEASE I-” I couldn't hear the rest because when you're sad or angry it's like you get a speed boost like you suddenly have motivation to just keep running! 

 

DON'T WORRY IT GETS BETTER!!  
I'm so sorry my chapters are so short but I plan this to be a VERY long fanfic so don't worry and I know I've said this already but I have an idea for later in this fanfic for there to be crossovers so if you want a crossover just comment and I'll make it happen if I don't know the show I'll binge watch it I have nothing else to do with my life other than waste it LOVE YOU BYEEEEEEEE


	4. Hear me out part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First crossover sorry I just LOVE SOLANGELO

Yuri's POV

I was so angry! I mean I get that I'm not perfect but why would someone be so UGH to do that to a person I mean I look around and all I see are happy couples even that depressed kid has a boyfriend 

Maybe that's it! I can get crush advice from a gay couple in school! And Will Solace is in a couple of my classes so why not ask SOLANGELO? 

“Hey Death Boy!” I saw Will bend down and kiss Nico’s cheek Nico blushed but pretended like he was definitely not very happy to be seeing a certain Will Solace “Love, I know you love me but do you have to scream across the hallway just to greet me?” I saw a smile creep up both the boys faces before I decided to ask them for help

“Hey you guys are SOLANGELO right?” Nico looked very confused but Will shook his head enthusiastically “Yep what can we help you with?” I blushed and looked at my feet “crush confusion…” Will nodded “alright well-” Nico managed to look even more confused but cut Will off anyway “Woah woah woah SOLANGELO? What even is that? And why do you, Will, act like this is normal?” 

Will hesitated as the bell rang and told me to meet with them at lunch as he walked Nico to his next class as he explained how Nico di Angelo and Will Solace were SOLANGELO and this happens regularly as they are one of the strongest gay couples in school and people felt more comfortable to come to will 

“So I saw you talking to SOLANGELO does that mean you're ready to hear my side of the story?” I scoffed at him I mean he was acting like I was being unreasonable for wanting my space “Nope and that is all you're getting out of me.” I turned on my heel and walked to lunch away from a devastated Otabek

“What do I do? I mean he says he didn't do anything and that I should hear him out but what if this happens again and again and AGAIN I can't deal with that!” Nico grabbed Will hand before he could speak “even though I'm new to this whole advice thing I think you should hear him out I mean one time Drew came on to Will I was upset but he explained and Drew apologized as she didn't know and everything is good now but if the story doesn't add up go to the girl and ask and if she is a cocky ass bitch who doesn't care if Otabek even likes her and she considers it a relationship you'll be able to tell.” Will's eyes widened at Nico in a livening but surprised way and I nodded to them as a thank you as I headed over to a red eyed Otabek 

“I'm ready to hear you out but give me any shit and I'm done. Got it?” Otabek nodded fast 

“Okay well it all happened like this…”

 

THAT WAS AN AMAZING CROSSOVER and hear me out part two is coming out either tomorrow or later today as it is   
1:30 AM


	5. CHECK IT OUT PLEASE

HI I promised myself I would only do one story at a time but I decided to also make a SOLANGELO fanfic but don't worry I planned it so I would at least get two of these chapters in a week and hopefully the same system for my 'opposites attract series and I know everyone hate chapters like this but I don't care right now cause ideas are overflowing me so be sure to check out my SOLANGELO fanfic which btw Nico di Angelo is my holloween cosplay I love him and I'm gonna carry around a sunnyD it's perfect!


End file.
